


Beautiful Creatures-Castor Chronicles prompt

by star1wisher



Category: Beautiful Creatures (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:17:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star1wisher/pseuds/star1wisher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a simple prompt involving him knowing Macon better, and going deeper into Macon's relationship with his mother with a younger Ethan in the know. Doesn't have to be family but I feel like there was some interesting concepts that the book and movie left unexplored. And no fanfic writer has attempted as far as I know. If I'm wrong about this feel free to send me a link or give me a title. </p><p>Thanks and good luck to whoever goes to write this :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Creatures-Castor Chronicles prompt

I may add on to the prompt but for now the summary has all the details.

Any rating is fine, make the story your own :)


End file.
